Hearing aid usage is largely related to a listener's ability to accept background noise; so, advances in hearing aid design strive to diminish the effects of noise for hearing aid wearers. One way to accomplish this goal is through the use of directional microphones, which improves speech understanding and acceptance of background noise; however, directional microphones have two potential limitations. They are (i) a decrease in low-frequency gain and (ii) a reduction in directivity through the use of venting. Research has demonstrated that low-frequnecy gain can be increased through compensation, which significantly improves objective and subjective directional benefit when the listener's low-frequency hearing loss exceeds 45 dBHL. Additionally, objective data shows that the use of venting adversely affects directional microphone performance. The purpose of this research is, therefore, to determine if low-frequency gain compensation and/or venting, in conjunction with directional microphones, impacts a listener's ability to understand speech and/or accept background noise. Clinical application of this research would include the impact microphone compensation and/or venting a directional hearing aid has on the listener's perception and performance.